Psoriasis is one of the most prevalent autoimmune diseases, characterized by patches of abnormal skin. The affected skin patches are red, present scales and are itchy and irritated.
There are five main types of psoriasis: plaque, Guttate, inverse, pustular and erythrodermic. Plaque psoriasis is the most common.
A large proportion of psoriatic people develop psoriatic arthritis, affecting the joints and tendons.
Seborrheic dermatitis is an inflammatory skin disorder affecting the scalp, face and torso. It is a chronic, relapsing dermatitis.